through the test of time
by DaughterofArtemisWolf
Summary: What really happened after the giant war. Follow the seven and friends as they grieve and process their feelings after the war. Whos gonna help our heroes in their time of need. Warning: Contains graphic topics related to Sexual assault, Mental Health, Suicide, Death, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Nico POV

I really don't wanna get up today. After the war and everything, It's just been harder and harder to deal. I should have never told Reyna or anyone for that matter. It was wrong to feel what I felt. I shouldn't look at him that way, I shouldn't care that he does, I should just disappear.

I roll over, throwing my blanket over my head. It's too much, I should have just faded.

I hear a knock on the door. Ugh, who could it be this early? I look across my cabin, the marble grey walls, reminding me of my dad's palace. The black carpet over hardwood floors, like the Lotus hotel. There was a bed on the right for when hazel stays over and a desk on the left. I didn't have much so the only thing on it was a lamp and my leather jacket on the chair.

The knocking persists. I through my cover off me, the cold morning air hitting my chest immediately. I look around for a shirt and I find a black v neck to throw on. I drag my feet to the door. Someone better be dead, but I would have felt it if they did die, huh so I do have a sense of humor.

I yank open the door. It was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"What do you want Jackson?"

After the war, when I told Percy how I felt, I immediately regretted it. I knew he didn't feel that way but I was being selfish with my feelings. I wanted what he and Annabeth had. Yet, I knew it would never be. It's only been a week, but I've been avoiding him at all cost. I go to the mess hall rarely and never do any activities, and when he sees me I go the other way. If I could shadow travel, he'd probably never see me again.

"Hey, Nico." He smiled sheepishly. Ugh, that stupid crooked smile. Why do I find him so attractive?

"Uh, I was wondering if we could talk?" He scratches the back of his head.

Dang it, How can I resist those eyes, his lips. Now that I get a better look he looks worn down, more than normal at least. The normal mischief in his sea green eyes has dimmed, his all year tan looks pale, and he looks like he's losing weight drastically. His devilishly messy hair looks extremely unkempt like he's been grabbing at it all night. I look back at is eyes, the dark circles are set deep. Somethings wrong with him. I take a step back letting him in.

He walks in looking around in wonder. I've never had anyone in here besides Hazel and Will when I got out the infirmary. He stands in the middle of the room, looking unsure of himself. I've never seen this side of Percy, he looks like a kid. I finally can see how the war affected him. It's different seeing him with no armor, no wall trying to hold it together.

"You can sit on my bed." I closed the door.

He nods his head and sits on the edge, I sit on the edge of my desk, facing him. We sit in silence for a moment. He stares at my window, the blinds are closed, so all I can see are shadows on his cheeks. His beautiful jawline, sculpted cheekbones, and to his chest, which peaks out of his loose tank top. He truly looks like a greek masterpiece, even with the weight loss. What I would give to just lay with him and imagine us, no. Nico stop, you shouldn't be having these thoughts. He probably thinks you're disgusting, that why he's here. To tell you that he never wants to see you again.

" So are you done checking me out?"

I shake my head, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, and neck. I tried not to meet his eyes, too ashamed.

"Nico, look at me please?"

I raised my head slowly, expecting to see anger and disgust, Yet all I see is amusement and…. love?

"Why are you here, Jackson?" I whisper.

"To talk; about you. You've been avoiding me and I know it's because of how you felt about me."

" I-"

"No Nico, you never gave me a chance to respond, let me please."

I take a deep breath. I sit down at my desk, nodding my head.

" Nico, I can't possibly understand what you're going through right now. You were born in a time where being Gay was not accepted at all. Not only that you had to deal with being a demi-god, a son of the big 3, and the loss of your mother and sister. Being kidnapped, going through Tartarus alone, being forced to come out, and then almost dying-"

I clench my fist, shaking "What's your point, Jackson because this is not what I need right now."

'Let me finish. I can't understand what you are going through, but I can tell you-you are not alone. I know what its like to struggle with your past. Ever since I've gotten back from Tartarus I've had nightmares of things I didn't think I was capable of seeing. I don't want you to go through this alone. If it wasn't for Annabeth-"

I laugh, it was bitter and lack any sort of happiness. Of course, he brings Her into this.

"I'm not alone, Ha. That really funny Jackson because you can never understand me, let alone stand by me. You will never know the pain of having everything ripped away from you at once. You have no idea how hard it is to live in a world that you never thought would exist. To be stuck in a hotel for 60 years, having not aged but the world around me changed. Do you know what its like to not understand anything about the world? Or how about the fact that I watched my mother die, I let my sister die! I couldn't protect the only two people in my life! To top it off I fall in love with the one that promised to protect her, but couldn't! Do you know the pain of loving someone but never being able to have them, to never have more than a surface level relationship. Being ostracised about your parentage, not having a choice. Having everyone treat me like a freak, having nowhere to call home, to not have family at all. Huh?! Of course, you don't, you will never be able to help me because you will never know how it feels to be absolutely disgusted with yourself. To know what you feel is wrong, and you can't change it. Percy, You can't change me!"

I sink to the floor, crying. It shakes my core, I feel hot and cold, my nose runs. I cry and cry. Till I black out. Before I lose consciousness I feel him wrap his arms around me. He cries too.

"Nico I will never understand, but I will never stop trying to help you. I'm sorry, I'm so so so so sorry." He cries, rocking me on the floor. I hear him say sorry over and over as I lose all consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**he guys: Thanks for the view, I'd really appreciate if you give me feedback on my writing and my storyline. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

 **Percy POV**

I hold him, it's all I can do. I cry as he sleeps. I pick him up, putting him back in his bed. I sit on the edge watching him, tears falling. He's right. I will never understand how he feels. I haven't lost as much. To this day, I will always regret letting Bianca go that day. I should have stopped her, I should have done more, be more. I should have been a hero. Soon I'm balling. All I can do is cry like a baby. The sobs shake me to my core.

I feel Nico crawl over to me.

"Percy?" he whispers.

I look up, meeting his big brown eyes, still red from earlier.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry, Ni- hiccup- co. I-I-I I know I will never understand but I'm so sorry" I bawl harder.

What kind of hero am I, a weak one? I always let others fight my battles. Someone always dies and then I do something, I'm always too late. I feel Nico wrap his arms around me. I pull him close, crying into his neck. He rubs my back in small circles and I cry.

"Percy, i-i-its gonna be ok. I'm sorry for what I said, I was just angry."

" B-b-bb but you were right."

I pull away from his embrace. Looking into his eyes.

"Nico Please let me be there for you, or let Will, I know he cares. I i-i- I just don't want you to go through this pain. It's so hard and you shouldn't be alone."

I grab his face 'Please Nico, Please."

He looks at me. So many emotions in those eyes, paint, regret, love. This might be stupid but I think it's what right. I lean in closer, looking at his lips. His eyes go wide.

" P-p-p Percy, what are you doing?" he whispers.

" Isn't this what you want, me?"

He looks shocked.

"Annabeth?"

"Has nothing to do with this. This is me and you."

"But aren't you straight?"

" I don't know, honestly. I never had time to think about it. But this feels right."

"Percy, I'm not interested in a pity kiss."

I stare into his eyes. In a husky voice, " I would never kiss you out of pity. Only out of want. Do you want me, Nico?"

 **Nico POV**

Holy shit, is this happening. No, it can't be, I'm dreaming I'm definitely dreaming. Did Percy fucking Jackson, tell me he wants to kiss me, That he might be gay, that this is a thing. Oh, My Gods. He just asked me if I want him. I do, I do, I do.

"P-p-p-p Percy, I do but-"

"But nothing D'Angelo, let's just be."

And then it happened. He leans in kisses me, It was sweet, slow and passionate all at once. I felt my stomach ignite with a burn, and ache for more. I wanted more, I wanted all of him. Soon this slow kiss turns urgent. I push him down on my bed, kissing feverishly. Percy's hand drags down my bare back, leaving good bumps. I've never done this before but it feels so right and wrong. Wrong because we're guys, he has a girlfriend and WERE GUYS. But is so right, I feel a connection, I feel love. We kiss and roll around, sometimes him on top or me on time. It felt amazing. I lay on top of Percy out of breath.

"Percy, what are we doing, we're guys, you have a girlfriend."

"So…."

"So…. your cheating and were guys."

"Nico.' He sighs.

"Me and Annabeth haven't been the same. There were things that happened in Tartarus that scared her and scared me. Things about myself that just isn't right. If I'm being honest Me and Annabeth happened out of necessity, I never really had a chance with anyone else."

"But your Percy Jackson, every girl would kill to date you."

"No, they want the Hero, the guy that runs into battle and fights recklessly. They don't want to know the real me, the one who scared all the time, insecure about everything. The real me."

"So what are you saying, are you gonna break up with her."

He pauses for a moment.

"No, I love her. But right now we can't be together. I need to find myself without her."

"So what am I then, I mean we've only kissed but I won't be your social experiment."

His eyes go wide.

"No No your not, an experiment. I genuinely like you, how I don't know yet. But I wanted this I wanted you. After you told me how you felt it made me think, and It bothered me so much that I wasn't your type anymore. You were the only person who I felt I could relate to. You were what I felt all the time, but couldn't be. If anything Nico, the experiment was Annabeth."

"But don't you love her."

"Yes, but it's complicated. How our relationship started was based on the fact that we're friends and we were going through so many trails. I love her, I'm in love with her. But I don't know who I am without her. I wanna find Percy without Annabeth."

I nod.

"So what does this mean for us, this? Percy, I-i-i'm so confused. I've struggled with this for so long, and you being here right now, is a dream. But I don't want to start this-this and then you go back to her."

I put my head down, silent tears falling. This has got to be the hardest thing. I can feel his eyes roam my body. It's exciting yet terrifying at the same time. He puts his hand under my chin, Looking into his sea green eyes, I start to crumble. My regret fading.

"Nico, I understand. I don't know what I am, or who for that matter. I would hate to do that to you, and I can't tell you what the future holds. But I want you to get over me. I don't want you to hurt like this. I kissed you because I wanted and that was selfish because this is your reality. I think-" he chokes up a bit, " I think you should be with Will, or just try. I know he's into you, and he'd be good for you. Better than I can."

"Percy, I want you. Why can't you leave her?"

I study his face. He looks like he's in pain. He takes a shaky breath.

"I'm scared."

Then he cries, but it's not a normal cry. I can feel the pain, loss, fear, exhaustion. His tears flow like rivers of pain. He's been holding this in for a while now. I pull him into my lap, he's a lot bigger than me but we make it work. It's my turn to hold him while he cries.

"Percy, why are you scared?"

"Because Nico, I love her but I don't know if its because I love her or its expected. When I lost my memories she was the only thing I had, I thought that meant she was meant for me. But that's not the case. I would do anything for her, I'd die if I had too. But two wars and the pits of hell and I just don't know if this is what I want. Hell, I don't know if this is what she wants. Sometimes I'm her boyfriend, others I'm her little brother. It's so confusing."

He takes a breath.

"The last few weeks have been hell. She's noticed how distant I am, how much attention I've been giving you and Jason. I think she knew before I did, that I no longer felt that way. But I'm loyal. I would never leave her because of everything we've been through."

I nod. He picks his head up.

"Nico, she cheated on me."

I gasp. How dare she. She has the perfect sweet guy and how dare she does this to him. That explains everything. The weight loss, the lack of excitement in his eyes, the dark circles.

"It happens when we got back. After you told me how you felt, she freaked out. She thought I was gonna leave her, but I promised her I wouldn't. You, not the only guy we've talked about. She though Me and Jason were too close. Then after Tartarus, she became paranoid. Especially about me leaving, the curse calypso cased really messed her up. But I tried, I tried so hard. I brought her flowers, made sure she ate, snuck her over to comfort her nightmares. But it just wasn't enough."

Tears roll down his checks.

"All I wanted was to make her happy, To give her love but then she cheated. I walked in on her and Piper."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Percy POV**

 _Flashback_

It's been 2 weeks since the war. Walking back from the training grounds, I wanted to surprise Annabeth. She's been in her cabin all day, probably working on college stuff. She got into USC early so she has been going crazy with making list of what she need, books, classes. I'm so proud of her. Walking to the mess hall, I see Nico. He has dark circle under his eyes, he's been looking so sad lately. I wish I could help him, but everytime he sees me he runs. I stare, trying to make eye contact. It works, our eyes meet, I wave. He turns red and runs the other way. Ugh I wish he'd just talk to me, I hate this weirdness between us.

I continue my walking, thinking of Nico, and how cute he is when he blushes. I stop, this is what has me and Annabeth fighting all the time. These thoughts. The more he avoids me the more I think about him, the more I want him. I shake my head. Walking through the long tables, I go to the kitchen, where the wind spirits rest. I give them my crooked smile, kindly asking for some food, and a cup. It fills itself. They of course give them to me. It's a perc of being the "Hero", people treat you different. Thanking them again, I leave heading towards the Athena cabin.

Approaching the grey building, the owl at the top creeps me out all the time. Most cabins are left unlocked, because of so much traffic, especially when you have a lot of kids. I've always been welcomed in the Athena cabin so I never knock. I open the door, and it's empty. I look around at the semi-neat room. Most of the beds were somewhat made up. Annabeth's was in the back, and always messy. I walk past the bunks and the big smart board on the right wall. They have to always plan. I can see Annabeth's blueprints for olympus, CHB, and of course college. I place the food on the desk in front, making sure to avoid any papers. That's something I don't wanna get yelled at again.

I turn to leave but I hear a loud bang. I turn around going into attack mode. I take riptide out, scanning the area. I don't see any danger. I slowly creep to the back, each cabin has a secret bunker after the titan war. We need to make sure that if we were ever attacked directly that we'd have a place to hide. I hear a loud thump and a groan. I look at the back wall trying to find, the latch for the bunker. Someone might be trapped in there, once it locks from the outside the only way to get out is if you set a timer or someone unlocks it. The wall is bare, knowing athena kids they made it impossible to find the latch easy. Ok what's out of place even slightly. The wall is solid grey, there's a bookshelf to my left, taking up half the space. The other half is a white board. I go to the book shelf, though its obvious, its accessible. Ther a tons of books here, mostly in greek. I figured on of these would be the lever. Scanning the titles, greek myths, architecture, advance calculus, harry potter, ancient english lit,... Wait Harry Potter. It's the only fiction book here and Athena kids are notorious for organization. I pull the harry potter book, hearing a small click.

The whiteboard slides to the left, revealing a door. I can hear thumping sound, like some is banging something. I grab the handle, holding riptide steady. I take a breath, open the door, and charge.

"Ahhhhhh" Piper falls off her, grabbing a sheet to cover herself. I look seeing annabeth, naked on a blanket. He hair is messy, hickeys cover neck. She has a look of sheer terror. I look at Piper, she's staring at annabeth. I lower riptide. I can feel my heart breaking.

"Annabeth….. W-h-what's going on?"

She looks stuck, like she doesn't know what to do.

"Percy, I-i. Don't tell jason, please."

"Are you serious right now!? Your concerned about Jason, I'm you fuckng boyfriend and you cheating me and yor worried about him!"

"Look, Percy I was gonna tell you but I didn't know how."

"I'm gonna go , let you guys talk."

I turned to piper, she dressed now.

"No don't worry about, i have nothing to say to her. I hope your happy, oh and there food on your desk. I turn around holding the tears back.

"Percy! Please come back, please! Let me Explain!"

I keep walking, till im out the door and I'm running to the beach. She doesn't follow. I dive in sinking to the bottom. I can't believe this.

 _Flashback over_

 **Nico POV**

Anger. It consumes me. I feel myself getting worked up the more i thought about. How could she do this to him, to Percy. After all he's done for her he does this. I won't accept it. I get off the bed grabbing a pair of black jeans, slipping them on. I find a random black shirt and I throw on my jacket.

"Nico where are you going?"

I don't answer, I look for my shoes. I find them under the desk. I slip them on lacing up the converse at lighting speed.

"Nico, answer me."

I look at him, my eyes telling him all. Before he could stop me I grab my sword and I'm out the door. It's late in the afternoon now , which means everyone should be at the mess hall. I jog in that direction. Ignoring all the states are a lot easier when your angry. People haven't seen me in weeks, so i get it. Walking into the mess hall, i see campers eating and joking with each other. I scan for the Athena table. Soon i see her. Blonde hair in a ponytail tucked in her hat. She's smiling at something Malcolm said. I start to approach.

"Nico!" I hear percy call. Ugh he thinks drawing attention to me will stop me, he's very wrong. I haven't felt anything in the last few weeks so it's easy to block out everyone. She see me coming and I can see her face pale. I enjoy it. She looks behind me at percy, sadness evident in her eyes. Making it in front of her i place my hand on the table.

"Nico, what do you want?" she ask, annoyance evident in her voice.

I smile, and she visabl pales. Slowly I try to call to the shadows. I haven't used my powers in ages, for fear of fading, but right now I don't care.

"Annabeth you've made the wrong enemy, I suggest you apologize and fix what you've done, or I might have to send you back to Tartarus, but this time alone."

She glubs, fear in her eyes. She starts to shake.

"N-N Nico, I don't know what your talking about."

I smile harder , she wants to play that game. I focus my energy on the ground under her. I make it crack, forcing skeletons to grab her ankles.

"Ahhhh, Nico what the hell?!" She doesn't have any weapons on her, so she's really at a disadvantage.

"Nico what are you doing" Malcolm yells.

I make the crack bigger, she screams.

"Nooooo I don't wanna go back I can't, someone Help!"

She cries, good.

"Nico stop!" Percy yells at me.

I let out a cackle, no, she deserves this. Good thing everyone is scared no one dares help her. I drag her deeper. Watch as she squirms, begging for me to let her go. This feels good, the power, I miss the darkness. They say hades children always goes crazy, maybe it's my turn now. Looking at everyone fear, I feel powerful, I feel good. I want more. So i grab the other athena kids, dragging them to hell to. They scream begging for mercy. I let out a laugh.

"See what you did Annabeth you got them in this mess."

"Nico when I get out of this, you're gonna wish you were never born!"

She's wait deep now, so i walk up to her.

"Oh Annabeth you too late, I've wished I was never born a long time ago, and since dying isn't a option, I think torturing you is the next best thing."

She looks into my eyes, shocked to see I have no remorse. I don't know what happen but I snapped.

"Nico I'm sorry" I hear Will say, next thing I know everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Will POV**

I pull the needle out, Nico slumping to the ground. I carry sedatives on me in case or times like this. So the dead demigods stop pulling the Athena kids, falling back to Tartarus. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, It was so unnerving. I look at Nico, he actually looks peaceful. Ever since the end of the war, I've been trying to help him as much as possible. I know it couldn't be easy carrying all the pain and guilt he does.

Annabeth and her siblings are laying on the ground, the wind knocked out of them. Some were hyperventilating, others looking green. We make eye contact, up until now I didn't know grey could look so menacing. I shudder. I break away from the intense glaring.

I bend down, picking him up in the bridge position. He's light in my arms, even with the dead weight. Percy runs over to Annabeth, he's apologizing profusely but she's not listening though. She watched me as I hold him, daring me.

I turn to, make my way to the infirmary.

"Will." Annabeth chokes out.

I freeze, not willing to look at her. She says nothing, so I start again.

"Will!" She says louder.

I stop, "What?"

"Where are you taking him?"

"Where do you think, you smarter than that Annabeth."

The tension was thick, campers no longer were concerned with the food going cold on their plates. Nobody ever talks to Annabeth like that, at least the came my way if the did.

"Will, he's a traitor, he doesn't belong here."

I turn around, "Percy comes here." I pass Nico to him, we make eye contact and he knows exactly what to do. Soon it's just me and Annabeth, my blue verse her grey.

" Annabeth he's no a traitor, you don't anything about him."

"Oh really," she scoffs " Well, he just tried to kill me and the Athena Cabin, you telling me that wasn't a treacherous act?" She accuses.

"Well, did you ever think why?! Probably not, because all you ever think about is yourself and your own gain!"

Shock crossed her face " What?! How dare you say that I have sacrificed my entire life since I was 7 years old for this camp, for these campers, for you! I've been hunted, stabbed, and dragged through the pits of fucking hell, and you tell me I'm selfish!"

"YES! You are because imaging doing all that alone!" She's taken aback. " That's right you never thought about doing that alone, Nico has been through every war by himself. The one thing he had was his sister and she left him and then she dies, and the person who promised to protect her didn't. He cannot help his parentage and is treated like a pariah by everyone here. He has fought in every war. The battle of Manhattan wouldn't have even been won if he didn't convince his dad to help. "

Like a damn, my temper broke.

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED OUR ASSES IN BOTH WARS. HE WAS THE ONE WHO HELPED UNITE THE CAMPS. HE CARRIED THE FUCKIN ATHENA PARTHENOS ACROSS THE GODDAMN OCEAN, RISKING FADING FOREVER. HE WAS THE ONE WHO TRAVELED ALONE BECAUSE HE NEVER FELT WELCOMED, HE'S WASN'T EVEN BORN IN THIS TIME, SO EVERYTHING HE ONCE NEW AS TRUE DOESN'T EVEN EXIST ANYMORE. DID THAT OCCUR TO YOU!

I get into her face. She looks guilty.

"HE'S LITERALLY IS IN A COMPLETELY FOREIGN PLACE AND TIME PERIOD. NO, BECAUSE YOUR ONLY CONCERNED WITH YOUR SELFISH DEEDS. WHO WENT SCOUTING IN ROME BY HIMSELF, NICO. WHO GOT CAPTURED BY THE GIANTS, AND WENT INTO A FREAKIN COMMA, HE DID. HE WENT THROUGH TARTARUS BY HIMSELF AND SEEN IT FOR ALL IT WAS WITHOUT THE MIST, AND HE'S STILL HERE!"

I bang my hand on the table. She jumps, eyes are on me. I regained it in.

"He fights every day to show people that he is not his parentage. He has no reason to have loyalty to you or anyone here, but he tries. Nico is 16 years old and has suffered through so much, and you have the nerve to call him a traitor. He may not have done what's right at the moment, but I can definitely remember all the times you've fucked up Annabeth. Also, you might want to look into why he's so mad, I find it funny you talk about betrail but you did the same to Percy."

The crowd is stunned, silent by my outburst and truths. They know what the did to him, how they make him feel every day. Annabeth was silent, glaring at the ground.

I turn and swift and make my way to Nico's cabin. Leaving a silent pavilion behind me.

 **AN: Sorry for it being short, I've been having a rough time. I'm gonna try to update more regularly.**


End file.
